Easy Jump
by jakster02
Summary: Even though contact with this new species has been made some people still think they are fighting a one front war with the rebels. This group of Marines find out the hard way about the new species. Maybe next time ONI will release all infomation earlier.
1. CHAPTER ONE: “Sounds in the Fog”

CHAPTER ONE: "Sounds in the Fog"

03:27 HOURS 15-MAY-2527 (MILITARY CALENDAR)  
ALPHA COMPANY ENROUTE TO DROP ZONE

Making a jump was always exhilarating but getting there was a bummer. This was the thought that most Marines had, especially on some of the current missions. The Innies were getting better at their attacks and their aim was improving, particularly in the art of shooting birds out of the sky. There was silence onboard the aircraft as everyone was holding their breaths not to be shot down.

"We will be at the jump zone in three minutes." The pelican pilot said over the marines' helmet speakers, "There is a bit of cloud cover that should give us time to surprise the Innies and get you all to the ground."

"Ok, listen up Marines!" Captain Bergruf yelled over the engines, "This is supposed to be an easy jump and secure mission. We are to jump to the outskirts of the town and meet Beta Company at the rally point at 04:30 hours. Then we are to go secure underground bunker and be out of here by breakfast. Got it marines!" "Sir, yes sir!" everyone shouted back.

"Here we are marines. Good luck!" the pilot said. Then the hatched opened into the cool morning air.

Corporal Tim Jansen was the first to jump. The breeze was cool and refreshing on his tan face. The pilot was right, there was quite a bit of cloud cover and some fog on the ground. After what seemed forever Jansen hit the ground, landing next to him was Sergeant Dean Shan. "Well this fog is going to give us a bit of a hard time, Jansen" the Sergeant said as he approached Jansen.

"Yeah, I can't see more than probably a meter ahead." He replied. "Where to first, Sergeant?"

"Well we should head to the tree line before town and pick up anyone before we enter town." Jansen looked at his HUD to try to get his bearings. They were half a kilometer to the south of the tree line.

On their way to the tree line they ran into two Privates. At the tree line the Captain was there with a Staff Sergeant and another Corporal. "Ok, everyone present?" The Captain asked, "Good, ok time to move in. Jed, you and Spiers take to the left. Head up to the west ally and follow that road in. Shan, you 

take Jansen and Roberts and head up the main road. I'll take Gin and we'll head up the east road. Everyone got it?" "Oh-Rah!" They all replied.

04:10 HOURS 15-MAY-2527 (MILITARY CALENDAR)  
ALPHA COMPANY--

"Why is it that we are always the ones to walk in the middle and out in the open where it's obvious?" Private Roberts complained. "Roberts did have a point." Jansen thought to himself, "Almost every mission he has been on he and his group have been front and center."

"Maybe they just don't like you Roberts, ever think of that." Shan said with sarcasm, "Now be quite so it's not so obvious."

"Status" Jansen heard over his COM. "Clear Sir" The Shan replied "Good, no COM from this point." The Captain said "Roger Sir"

"Yeah, it is pretty empty isn't it Sergeant." Jansen said "I know it's early but I don't think I've ever seen any place so empty. The Innies must know we're here." Shan replied. "Shh…did you guys hear that?" Roberts whispered stopping. "What, hear what?" Shan said also stopping. "Nothing must have been the wind." Roberts answered.

But to Roberts it didn't sound like the wind. It sounded a little bit like laughing. Not the usual giggle though, kind of alien, more like a Wort, wort, wort. They continued walking down the street. The wind blew, shifting the fog slightly. Roberts again heard the eerie laugh. Then just in front of the Sergeant and the Corporal there was a blur in the fog. Roberts shook his head. "It's just fog." Roberts thought to himself, "Nothing else." Suddenly he felt warm, like he walked into a hot summer's day. It made no sense, it was cold out. "Wort, wort, wort." "Dam there's that noise again!" Roberts yelled out loud. "What noise!" the Corporal yelled back. Suddenly the warm got searing hot. Roberts looked down to see a reddened shape protruding from his gut. Roberts screamed s loud as he could, falling to the ground clutching his belly. He could smell the burning flesh as everything faded to darkness.


	2. Chapter 2:“Shooting the Breeze”

Chapter 2:"Shooting the Breeze"

04:20 HOURS 15-MAY-2527 (MILITARY CALENDAR)  
ALPHA COMPANY--

Jansen, as soon as heard the Privates bloody scream rushed over. Roberts had a shimmering blue object protruding from his gut. Jansen stood up and flagged for the Sergeant to come help. They both raised there battle rifles and clicked off the safeties. Suddenly Jansen heard a growl and a blur rush towards him thru the fog. "Shan!" He yelled as he started to empty his clip at the blur. The Sergeant turned and started to do the same. Jansen heard the click of his empty gun and started to pull out a new magazine when the blur stopped. The fog started to ripple and revealed a huge creature that stood a good half a meter taller than Jansen. It wore blue armor and an odd looking helmet. It had split jaws that growled as the creature curled its hands.

The creature pulled out a funny looking pistol but before it raised it Shan rushed forward firing his rifle. The rounds seemed to be deflected off a shimmering shield just off the armor. Then the creature seemed to laugh, "Wort, wort, wort." It rushed forward with great speed and knocked the Sergeant out of the way. Giving another laugh, it picked up Shan. Jansen fired at the creature's chest and it dropped Shan. Then the creature turned to face Jansen. "Dam!" he cursed as he struggled with his rifle, "What a time to jam!" Jansen quickly threw the rifle aside and drew his pistol but he was to slow. The creature slammed him to the ground and he tasted blood but ignored it. He aimed his pistol to the creatures head and began to empty the clip. There was then a faint pop and the alien gave a roar and charged again. Jansen quickly rolled over grabbing Roberts's rifle and fired into the creature. It gave a gurgling noise and slumped to the ground oozing purple colored blood.

Jansen then rushed over to the Sergeant who was slowly getting up. "I'm fine!" Shan barked, "Go check Roberts." Jansen headed back over to Roberts and carefully flipped him on his side. Roberts's readings blipped very slowly across Jansen's HUD. "So he still breathing?" Sergeant Shan asked.

"Yeah, but just barely." Jansen replied. He looked at the object still protruding from Roberts's belly.

"There's got to be some way to get that thing out. Jansen, take a look at it and I'll get the biofoam." The Sergeant said as he reached inside his pack. "Hurry though; I don't want to have more of those things here before we can get moving."

"Roger." Jansen said kneeling next to Roberts.

Jansen looked at Roberts's back hoping to find a hilt or something. At least Jansen thought it looked like a sword so it must have a handle of sorts. Jansen looked over the shimmering blue "sword" and right at the Privates back there was a white bar. He carefully reached out and put his hand on the bar and then instantaneously the blue retracted to the white. "Sarg!" Jansen yelled as Roberts started to spray blood. The Sergeant then quickly turned and filled the holes with the biofoam. On Jansen's HUD Roberts's biosigns flat-lined.

"Dammit!!" Shan yelled throwing the empty bottle of biofoam. Then suddenly the bottle came back. Jansen nervously prodded Shan on the shoulder and pointed to the bottle. The Sergeant looked at it then he looked past it. "Shit, run!" he said jumping up. Jansen didn't argue, he could see blurs thru the fog. As they ran Jansen looked at his HUD's map to seek out an escape route.

"Sarg, water tunnels up ahead, I think we should use then. Maybe out of the fog we will be able to see them better."

"Roger, going down." Shan said stopping. Then he opened the hatch and crawled in. Jansen quickly looked back and started down. Once in he closed the hatch. At the bottom they found a dry place to rest. "We must get to the rally point ASAP and notify the Captain."

"Roger, if we follow this tunnel," Jansen said pointing to his left, "We should be there in no time."

Just above the tunnel entrance three of the aliens materialized out of the fog. Two of them had blue armor and the third had red. The one in red gave a grunt and pointed at the hatch. The two in blue went forward and opened the hatch. Then the one in red gave a growled, pulled out the odd pistol and headed down.


	3. Chapter Three: Rally Point

CHAPTER THREE: "Rally Point"

04:45 HOURS 15-MAY-2527 (MILITARY CALENDAR)  
BETA COMPANY RALLY POINT--

"We're the hell are they!" Captain Bergruf yelled looking again at his watch, "Sergeant Shan should have been here fifteen minutes ago." The Captain was pacing back and forth. "I know I said no COM but if there was a bloody emergency then he should have broadcasted! Dam!"

First Lieutenant Brian Fisher of Beta Company watched the Captain from Alpha Company pace in front of the steps. Fisher and his Company had arrived at the rally point a good two hours before Alpha Company was to meet them. They were to secure the building they were currently at and wait for Alpha to arrive. What concerned the Lieutenant was that there was nobody outside or inside the building. They even checked twice just to be sure. Within the two hour wait Fisher had groups take turns taking a stroll around the perimeter of the building. His latest group reported nothing seen but that they did heard something strange, like a mocking laugh. He dismissed this as just the wind playing tricks on them.

Just them there was static over the COM. "Capt…Private Roberts is ……. Attacked by ….. Coming to … point ETA five ... Out." "Sergeant is that you? Answer!" The Captain said, "I repeat, Sergeant Shan!" but just more static filled the COM. "Dam! Staff Sergeant Jed, I want you and Private Spiers with two from the Lieutenant's bunch to head up the main road where that signal just transmitted from. Keep an open COM channel."

"Yes, Sir!" the Staff Sergeant and the Private said getting up then Fisher turned to his group. "Corporal Hash and Private Dean your up." "Yes, Sir!" they said getting up then headed over to the others and started down the road. It wasn't long until Fisher couldn't see them any more thru the dense fog.

"Lieutenant, I want our men to work together and start moving into the building. Then I need a group of three to stay out side and keep watch." The Captain said. "Yes, Sir." Fisher responded then he walked up the steps to his men.

"Ok, Captain needs a group of three to keep an eye outside the building as we make our way in. Volunteers?" Slowly two Privates and a Corporal stood up. "Good, keep an open COM and let me know when the others get here or if anything else happens." "Yes, Sir!" they said and walked down the steps. Fisher then turned to the rest of the company, "Ok, the rest of you into the building."

Inside the building the Captain was pacing again. When the Lieutenant reached him he stopped and gave a wave to move forward. Fisher took point as they headed to the basement which was the underground bunker they were sent to secure. When they reached the stairs he had First Sergeant Derris take point and Fisher took up the rear. "Lights." The Captain whispered and everyone turned on their helmet lights.

"Captain, Lieutenant, security door up ahead." The First Sergeant whispered over the COM. Fisher made his way to the front to the Captain and Derris. The entrance to the bunker was top notch for Innies standard. Corporal Gin opened up his pack and got out a hack system to break into the door.

Five minutes later the door hissed open and Derris headed inside. "Innies!" the First Sergeant yelled once inside. The rest of them rushed in. There were just a handful of Rebels inside the bunker that held up their weapons as they rushed in. The Innies had a look of fear on their faces. Derris and Gin took their weapons and Fisher secured them in one of the corners.

Just then Fisher heard a noise, he turned around and saw the door shut. "Wort, wort, wort." "What was that?!" Fisher yelled as a blur shifted and melted into the wall. "What was what Lieutenant!" the Captain yelled back. Just then a creature appeared in the middle of the room.


	4. Chapter 4: The Trouble with New Things

CHAPTER FOUR: "The Trouble with New Things"

04:50 HOURS 15-MAY-2527 (MILITARY CALENDAR)  
ALPHA COMPANY UNDERGROUND WATER TUNNELS--

All Jansen could hear was his panting breath. He swore he saw one of the aliens following them and urged Shan to pick up the pace. The Sergeant had already tried the COM but it was just all static in the tunnels. "Stop" Shan said holding up a hand, "I think I see something." Jansen stopped and stared out into the blackness of the tunnel. There was a slight shift in the black then there was a soft ping noise. A familiar blue sword appeared in the dark along with another familiar blue armored alien.

The creatures back was to them when it materialized. The Sergeant pulled Jansen around a near-by corner just as the alien turned to face them. Shan put a finger to his lip and motioned forward. They tried to run quietly but that was difficult because of the water. "Wort, Wort" Jansen heard behind them. Then he smacked into a blur and fell to the ground, "Wort! Wort, Wort!" was its response. Jansen felt a cold hand grip him about the neck and pick him off the ground. The invisible creature threw him down the tunnel. Luckily the water gave a soft landing. Then the alien materialized and the again familiar ping of the sword sounded.

Jansen's mind raced as he tried to think of a way to escape. He thought of the sword he had recovered from Roberts that he had stowed in his pants pocket. Jansen pulled it out of his pocket and gave the white hilt a squeeze. The blue jumped from the hilt and hissed. Jansen rose with the sword in his hand and the alien charged. Just as the alien swung its sword Jansen ducked, feeling the intense heat wave that followed. He rolled as the creature passed and swung his own sword slicing the aliens back. There was a hiss and splatter of blood as the sword tore through the creatures shield, armor and flesh. Then the alien slumped into a heap staining the water purple with its blood.

"Jansen! You alright!?" Shan yelled running down the tunnel.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jansen responded walking towards the Sergeant. When he took a look at Shan he realized that his arm was tilted in a weird angle. "Sarg, what's with the arm?" Jansen asked as they began their way back down the tunnel.

"One of those dam aliens ripped it as I was running by. I ran a bit farther but realized it wasn't chasing me so I turned back and found you. What's with the shimmering alien sword?" "I kept it when I pulled it out of Roberts and used it on the creature. It worked way better than trying to fire bullets into it." "I can 

see." Shan said looking over his shoulder down the tunnel, "Well the tunnels end isn't far from here so we better high-tail it. I don't want to see anymore blurs in the dark."

After about five minutes of running in the tunnels and evading blurs of any kind, Jansen could see light up ahead. "Sir, I can see the tunnel exit up ahead." He said

"Roger, sprint!" Shan said as he sprinted forward. Jansen took a look behind and saw an alien not camouflaged and ran. By the time Jansen got to the exit the Sergeant was already outside with another group. He recognized Staff Sergeant Jed and Private Spiers but the other two were new.

"I suggest we get to the rally point quick. I have important news to tell the Captain." Shan was saying to Jed as Jansen joined the group.

"We'll get you there fast. I just wanted to know why you are late, Sergeant." Jed emphasized the last part of his sentence.

"A bunch of aliens are following us. They already killed Roberts and broke my arm. They are right behind us." Shan replied ignoring Jed's seniority.

Just then, "Wort, Wort, Wort" and a red armored alien emerged from the hole. The two privates took a couple of steps back, the other corporal raised his weapon, and Jed's jaw dropped as the creature advanced.

"See told you!" Shan said pulling his side arm and began shooting.

"Open fire!" Jed yelled as he collected himself and began to fire his weapon. Jansen began to pull his pistol when the creature rolled to the side and pulled a funny looking pistol and began to fire. Blobs of blue fired from the pistol and struck Jed in the leg. He screamed as the blue melted his flesh.

Jansen holstered his pistol and drew his sword. The sword seemed hotter against his hand as it came out. Jansen side-stepped and swung the sword. The creature just barely jumped out of the way. The creature growled but was then hailed with bullets from the others. The alien then pulled out a blue ball and hurled it into the group as it began to ooze purple blood. Jansen retracted the sword and took a look at his hand. He had burns on it from the heat given off by the sword.

"I can't get it off!" one of the Privates yelled as he wrestled with the blue ball that was now on his chest. Shan, who was helping Jed ran over to the Private and tried to help get the now pulsating blue ball off. There was then a high pitched noise and a flash of blue light that engulfed the Private and Sergeant.

A moment later there was nothing standing where the two had been but some scorch marks. "Hell!" Jed said. "What the hell! We got to get out of here, NOW! Corporal Hash, contact the Captain. You two help me up."

"Yes, Sir!" they responded and Jansen and the other Private helped Jed up.

"Sir, all I got is static." The Corporal reported.

"Dam, lets get back to the building ASAP." Jed said, "Corporal Jansen you take point."

"Yes, Sir!" Jansen replied and started forwards.

It didn't take them long to reach the rally point. Three Marines greeted them at the entrance. "Where are the others?" the Corporal in charge asked.

"KIA" Jed responded simply, "Where is the Captain?"

"He's inside with the others. They've been in there 'bout 10 minutes now." "I'm calling for pick up and support." Jed said. "Sir?" the Corporal questioned. "Some unwelcome newcomers." Jed answered looking outside the building.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Common Enemy

CHAPTER FIVE: "A New Common Enemy"

05:00 HOURS 15-MAY-2527 (MILITARY CALENDAR)  
ALPHA/BETA COMPANIES UNDERGROUND BUNKER--

Wort, Wort, Wort the creature seemed to laugh at them. "What the Hell is that thing!" Captain Bergruf yelled pulling up his battle rifle. The Innies in the corner stood up and there eyes bulged as they tried to reach for their weapons they no longer had. First Sergeant Derris also pulled up his battle rifle and Corporal Gin pulled out his pistol. Lieutenant Fisher, who was the closest, took a big step back and pulled his pistol carefully raising it to the alien's height.

"Wort. Wort, Wort." The creature seemed to try to say something. Then it took a step forward and seemed to stand taller. It pulled out an odd looking gun and leveled it to the Lieutenant's head. Fisher, who never thought he would be that close to see down the barrel of a gun, was. Even when he stepped back it just seemed to linger in his sights.

"Wort!" the alien seemed to shout as one of the Innies jumped and grabbed one of the guns the Sergeant was holding. The Innie had a look of horror on his pale face as he began to fire the weapon into the creature. The alien didn't even budge a centimeter as the bullets seemed to impact harmlessly before its armor.

"Shit!" the Corporal yelled "This thing has shields." Just as he said this Fisher was beginning to feel warm, oddly warm. The alien holstered its pistol and drew out a small white stick. "Don't bring a stick to a gun fight…" Fisher randomly thought but then the harmless stick turned into a shimmering blue sword. "Dam, wasn't expecting that!" Fisher thought as he took another big step back.

The Creature charged forward at a great speed and Fisher lunged out of the way. Everyone seemed to scatter at this point and started playing a deadly game of dodge it with the alien. The Innie that fired at the alien was freshly cut into two pieces and another Innie was decapitated. The creature was finishing off a third when the Sergeant and Corporal ran for the other side of the bunker swearing with some colorful words. The Captain began firing at the creature and Fisher tried a few rounds.

The alien growled and turned to Fisher, ignoring the other two Innies that began to crawl away. The creature charged swiping its sword at Fishers head. He narrowly ducked and felt some of his closely shaven head hairs spontaneously combust. Fisher rolled and quickly extinguished the flames. The creature, even though it missed him, kept on charging and had stabbed Derris in the chest.

All Fisher could hear now was the Sergeants bloody screams as the alien pulled out its sword and chopped of his head. Gin, who was right next to Derris, started to scream and fire his weapon into the creatures head at point-blank range. Captain Bergruf came up behind it and had exchanged his battle rifle for one of the Innies shotguns.

The creature turned just as the Captain let off a shot right into its chest. The alien seemed to shimmer and then Fisher could here a faint pop.

"Die, you bloody son of a dog!" the Captain yelled as he emptied the shotgun into the creature. The alien began to twitch and fall to the ground in pieces as the Captain shot away. "Bloody Hell." the Captain said and he gave the head a kick.

After a moment's pause and no movement Fisher said, "You don't suppose there are more of them do you?" Just then the bunker door began to open. "Shit!" Fisher thought to himself "Just jinxed myself…"


	6. Chapter 6: Knock, Knock

CHAPTER SIX: "Knock, Knock"

04:55 HOURS 15-MAY-2527 (MILITARY CALENDAR)  
ALPHA COMPANY RALLY POINT BUILDING--

Jansen looked out of the window. There was less fog and it was getting brighter outside. Staff Sergeant Jed was on the COM calling in for Pelicans to get them out of there. Jansen looked away from the window and took a look at his hand. It hurt and the burn was becoming more noticeable.

"Sarg, aliens are getting closer. They'll be all over this place soon." Private Spiers said taking a quick peek out of the window. Jansen took another look. This time there wasn't just the aliens they had encountered, they brought others with them. There were small little ones, some thin big eyed ones, and some huge bulky ones. The aliens also brought what appeared to be some kind of vehicles.

"Everyone listen up." Jed said turning towards them, "We have to link up with the Captain and his crew. Then get out of this place before it is over-run." The Staff Sergeant took a pause. "Corporal Jansen take point and Corporal Hash take up the rear. Private Spiers, you'll have to help me walk."

It didn't take them long to reach the bunker downstairs but when they got there Jansen could hear gunfire outside. "I hope it is the Pelicans trying to clear a landing space and not the aliens breaking in." he thought to himself.

"Door opening in 5-4-3-2-1…" Corporal Hash said and the door gave a hiss as it opened up.  
When the door was open enough to look into Jansen took a look around the corner. "Shit!" he yelled as he was hailed with bullets. He lunged to the floor and pulled his weapon. "Seize fire you idiots. It's not a bloody alien." Jansen could hear the Captain yell. "You all right Corporal." And a hand was extended to him. Jansen took it and stood up.

His visor was cracked in the corner and a bullet was imbedded halfway into it. "Dam lucky I was wearing my helmet." Jansen thought to himself. Then he checked himself over. "Also luck for bullet proof vests." He thought as he examined his, now littered with holes, vest. Then he looked at his arm where there wasn't as much armor. "Shit." He said out-loud. There was blood beginning to drip from his a wound.

"I'm hit sir, in the arm." Jansen said to the Captain. "Dam luck Corporal that it was just your arm. You had a storm of bullets coming at you." The Captain responded. "Lieutenant, take a look at this I need to talk to the Staff Sergeant." "Sir" the Lieutenant said and jogged over

"Sorry about that." The Lieutenant said in a sad voice. "Names Brian Fisher, I'm in charge of Beta Company." "Tim Jansen" Jansen said with a nod "We're all a little on the edge."

"You should have been here a minute ago." Brian said ripping off his sleeve. "What hap…pend a minute ago?" Jansen questioned with a shudder as the Lieutenant filled the hole with Biofoam.

"An alien locked us in here and started a killing everyone, as you can see, but Captain Bergruf finally managed to kill it." The Lieutenant said throwing the can aside and pulling out a bandage.

Jansen grunted as Brian tightened the bandage "Yeah, we've had a few run-ins with aliens. Now there's an army outside waiting for us." He said gritting his teeth. The Lieutenant paused, "Shit, really." He said Jansen just nodded. "Well we better get out of here." Brian said and patted Jansen on the back. The Lieutenant then walked over to the Captain.

Jansen picked up his rifle and slung it over his good arm then headed over to the others. "We got to get top-side now sir, there are Pelicans waiting to get us off this rock." Jed said. "Good," the Captain responded then he turned to everyone, "Everyone top-side, double time!" Once outside the bunker Jansen could fell the building shake. "Not good." He thought to himself.

When they got to the top, Captain Bergruf led them to the back of the building. Jansen before he started back looked out the window. What he saw made his take a step back. There was a downed, smoking Pelican and aliens just outside the door. Jansen turned and ran to catch up but just as he rounded the corner the front door exploded sending him forward onto the ground.

Jansen awoke being dragged by two of the Privates. He slowly looked up and saw the Captain and Lieutenant in front of him. Then one of the Privates looked down as saw him awake.  
"Jansen, welcome back sir, you want to walk now." Private Spiers said with heavy sarcasm. Jansen got up on his feet and began to walk. "How long was I out." He asked. "Not long, probably only 2 minutes or 

so." Spiers said, "Thing is we had to book it while dragging you and the Staff Sergeant." Jansen looked around and saw that they weren't in the building anymore. "So where are we now?" he asked.

"We're in an alleyway behind the building heading to the town square." The other Private said. "The Pilot said that area is still clear and that he will get us out there."

Just then Jansen heard a muffled scream behind him. He turned to see a very scared looking Corporal running towards him. "Gin what's wrong." Jansen said un-slinging his battle rifle.

"Private Gonzalez attacked, cut in half." Gin whimpered as he passed them. Jansen and the two other Privates exchanged glances then started jogging after the Corporal.


	7. Chapter 7: You Can Run but Never Hide

CHAPTER SEVEN: "You can run but never hide"

05:15 HOURS 15-MAY-2527 (MILITARY CALENDAR)  
ENROUTE TO TOWN SQUARE

Jansen was panting and could feel his muscles scream for him to stop but he could hear the barking of the little aliens behind them. He looked ahead of him to see the Captain and Lieutenant jogging, they seemed to be talking about something. Ahead of them Corporal Gin was running. Jansen felt a twinge of concern for the Corporal. He hadn't stopped running since he told them about the Private and Gin was starting to get pretty far ahead.

Suddenly Jansen felt a rush of heat pass over his head. He turned to see green blobs flying through the air at him and the others. "Jed!" Jansen yelled at the Sergeant.

Jed turned then yelled to the Private helping him. "Double time!" but instead the Private stopped and dropped heavily the back of his head started to melt away. The Sergeant dropped next to the Private and started to heave on the ground. Jansen took a stumble backwards and held back his urge to regurgitate. He waited a moment then rushed over to Jin.

"Sir, we need to hurry they're right behind us!" Jansen yelled as he picked up the Sergeant. Jed gave a grunt as he started to walk. Suddenly another bolt passed over Jansen's head. Then Jed started to move a little faster.

Jansen looked ahead and saw that most everyone was gone except a screaming Private on the ground. As they approached him all Jansen could hear then was a sickening gurgle noise as blood started to pool from the Privates mouth. The weight on Jansen's shoulder slackened and he turned to see Jed, out cold, on the ground.

He went to pick Jed up but one of the blue balls landed in between them. Jansen's adrenalin spiked and he ran and dove behind a nearby dumpster. Twenty heartbeats later he could hear the explosives high pitched scream the flash of blue light.

Jansen carefully stuck his head out around the dumpster. The big eyed creatures were on Jed, squawking as they picked and prodded at his remains. Jansen couldn't help it as he puked on the ground.

Jansen then got up and tried to think. He reached for his grenade belt, pulled a pin and chucked it over the dumpster. Then he ran the opposite way of the creatures as fast as he could down the alley way.

05:20 HOURS 15-MAY-2527 (MILITARY CALENDAR) ENROUTE TO TOWN SQUARE--

"Lieutenant how far from the LZ?" the Captain panted out as they ran. "We should be there in less than a minute, Sir." Fisher replied almost out of breath. They had been running non-stop for quite a while now.

Suddenly a low rumble came up from ahead. The Corporal that was ahead of them had stopped and was running back towards them. Fisher then stopped and the Private behind him tripped over him. Fisher helped him up then looked ahead. He tensed as he saw what the Corporal was running from. It was huge and had a huge green glowing gun on its shoulder.

"Shit." Fisher breathed as he turned and ran between two nearby buildings. Then he saw a flash of greed light. When fisher peeked around the corner there was no more Corporal, Captain and part of a Private.

The privates creams were the loudest thing Fisher had ever heard but they were quickly extinguished by another flash of green. Fisher had never been so scarred in his life; he fled down the street away from the monstrous creature hoping to find the LZ.

05:30 HOURS 15-MAY-2527 (MILITARY CALENDAR) ENROUTE TO TOWN SQUARE--

Jansen's lungs burned as he struggled to keep going. The only thing that kept him running was the thought of the bird like creatures ripping at the Sergeant.

Suddenly Jansen impacted something hard. He screamed and tried to pull his weapon but his wounded; biofoamed arm let his gun slip to the ground. Jansen struggled to stand up then was about to bolt when 

he saw it was the Lieutenant. Jansen could have hugged him but a strange growl rumbled from behind him. They both exchanged a glance and started running.

They didn't stop running until they were in the center of town. Jansen collapsed as his muscles gave out. The Lieutenant stood hunched over trying to gather a breath. After a pause Jansen slowly got back up and walked to the Lieutenant.

"Sir, is the Pelican still coming?" Jansen asked as the Lieutenant stood up.

"It should be here." Lieutenant Fisher said staring off to the side.

"Well I'll try COM." Jansen told him. "This is Corporal Jansen, Alpha Company, requesting immediate EVAC." He said over COM, "I repeat, need immediate EVAC." Then Jansen heard the COM click.

"Pelican was dispatched to Town Square!" Someone yelled over the COM. Then he heard an alarm in the background and shouting then the COM clicked.

Jansen turned to the Lieutenant, "We are at Town Square right?" he asked Fisher gave a nod and started looking around the empty Town Square. Jansen started to look around too when he saw a craft in the sky.

"Look!" Jansen yelled pointing at it. The Lieutenant turned with a big smile but that smile quickly disappeared as a low growl was heard. Fisher's eyes grew large as he looked behind Jansen. He tensed as he thought could be behind him.

Jansen turned to be face to face with the first seen alien. It smiled and gave its eerie laugh, "Wort, wort, wort.", as a familiar warmth flooded the air. Jansen heard the Pelican land behind him in a whoosh of air.

"Fisher, run!" Jansen yelled as he took a lunge backwards. The alien took a swing but missed as he landed on the ground. Jansen looked to the side and saw the Lieutenant on the Pelican trying to fire at the alien. The creature turned ignoring Jansen and started to the Pelican.

"Don't you run." Jansen said under his breath at the alien as he stood up and drew his sword. He ran and swung his sword at the creatures back, just missing it. Jansen heard a pop then the alien turned with a growl.

The creature took another lunge but this time Jansen wasn't so lucky. The sword cut him across the chest but then the creature wasn't so lucky either. Jansen had stabbed the creature in the belly and its intestines started to leak out followed by its purple blood.

Both of them fell to the ground. Jansen chest felt like it was on fire as the flesh started to melt away. His vision blurred as he hear the Lieutenants voice scream out to him. Blood seeped from the corner of his mouth as Jansen struggled to get up.

The he felt a tug as someone tried to drag him. Jansen turned his head to see the blurry version of Fisher dragging him on the Pelican.

"GO!" The Lieutenant ordered as the drop ships door started to shut. Then the Pelican took off with a huge lurch. Jansen managed a smile as he looked at Fisher and took his last breath then he slipped off into a cold darkness.


End file.
